Are You Happy Now?
by royal destiny
Summary: Trunks's story of finding love after he finds out that someone he loves is using him. Please read and review! TOC


Disclamier: I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I also do not own the song_ Are You Happy Now?_.

Song:_ Are You Happy Now?_ by Michelle Branch

Are You Happy Now?

1_song_ "talking" time jump

_ Now, don't just walk away_

_Pretending everything's ok_

_And you don't care about me_

_And I know there's just no use_

_When all your lies become your truths and I don't care…...yeah, yeah, yeah _

Trunks Vegeta Briefs had everything in the world. He had a well paying job, even if it was President/CEO of Capsule Corp, and most importantly a wife, who he loved and loved him for him, or so he thought.

When he got home one night from work, he heard Pan, his wife, talking on the phone to someone. The is what he heard, "Married two years ago yesterday……….I know……….he still has no idea that I'm using him…………for the money……….I mean yea everything's great……….duh………..oh I bought this really cool car………..it's a Porsche……….what baby…………oh you mean the one that I made up in order for him to marry me?...great lie, wasn't it?...yes I have the tickets………..oh gotta go. He's back. Time to be his perfect wife again. Bye."

Let's just say that Trunks was speechless. He just couldn't believe it. So he had his sister call him. Trunks gathered up his courage and pride and went inside.

"Hey sweetheart where are you?" Trunks asked.

"In the kitchen."

"Ok." Trunks walked in there and kissed her. "Listen……..I have to go back to work so I might not be home tonite. Sorry Panny. But mom called me."

"Ok. Have fun."

With that Trunks let go of her and left for Capsule Corp. When he got there he went up to find his sister.

"Bra can I ask you something?"

"Sure. But if it's why I'm not at home, Goten and I had a fight."

"Oh. Sorry sis. But actually were you on the phone a half an hour ago with Pan?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I found out that she's using me for my money."

"That sucks. I thought she really loved you. But all those years she was just after your money. What a loser."

"I know."

Trunks ended up in tears. He just couldn't believe that she would do that. Especially when Pan knew how much he loved her.

About an hour later he heard "Uncle Twunks" and he turned to see his niece and then Goten. So Trunks got up and left. Goten and Bra were obliviously married and their daughter was three years old and named Carla.

"Uncle Twunks what's wrong?" Carla asked.

"A lot sweetie. What do you want to do?"

"Play video games."

"Ok."

The Next Day

Trunks and Carla were bored with video games and went to watch TV where they fell asleep. Goten and Bra came and got Carla and left Trunks to sleep. Needless to say, he had more important things to do then go to work.

He went and got divorce papers and a copy of the prenuptial agreement. Trunks was a little nervous, but it was to be excepted. When he got home, he was glad that Pan wasn't there because that meant that he could put all her stuff in boxes.

That was what he did and it took a little over two and a half hours to do. Only because she had so much stuff. He kept most of the clothes he brought her, all jewelry except the engagement ring, her brand new car, and the house. He was going to donate the clothes, keep the car, and sell the jewelry.

She finally pulled in the driveway and could not believe it. "Trunks what is going on?"

"You're moving out and we're getting a divorce."

"But why……I love you."

"No you don't. I heard you yesterday on the phone. Pan all the stuff in the boxes is yours. Everything from the prenuptial is mine."

"Fine."

She gave him all the jewelry she had on and the keys to her car and left in her crappy old one.

_ Could you look me in the eye_

_And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh, ohhh_

_Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,_

_Are you happy now?_

_Are you happy now? _

A couple of months later, Trunks had sold the house, sold the jewelry, gave away the clothes, and lived in a luxury apartment. Even through all this Trunks felt completely empty inside. He doubted that he would ever find somebody that he would love like he loved Pan.

Trunks went to oversea conferences and vacations, spent a lot of time at work, watched his niece a lot, and trained with his father.

This is what it was like for three and a half years. In that time he had a nephew named Gogeta, who is four months old, Marron and Uub had gotten engaged, and Trunks had managed to get Carla tickets to the Michelle Branch concert, which was tonite.

Trunks had picked Carla up at her school and then they went to dinner. They got there at 5:50 pm. The concert was held on the college campus and the line was already around the block. Trunks had passed up all the offers for cutting in line. They finally got to the end and Trunks saw the most beautiful girl in the world. Then Carla remembered something.

"Uncle Trunks you forgot the tickets in the car."

"Oh crap." He knew that he couldn't leave Carla by herself and he knew very well that he couldn't talk to the young woman in front of him. She had the prettiest, brightest blue eyes that he had ever seen, and raven colored hair that seemed to shine in the moonlight. But he decided to ask her anyway, "Excuse me miss," she looked at him, "Could I ask you a favor?" You could tell Trunks was nervous.

"Sure."

"Could you watch my niece for me? I forgot our tickets in my car."

"Yea." She said and then smiled at him.

"Thanks, I'll be right back."

Trunks couldn't believe that he did that, but at least she did it. He had the tickets and went back to where his spot was in line. "Thank you. My sister would have killed me. By the way my name's Trunks."

"I know. Oh mine is Allana."

"That's cool. My niece's name is Carla."

"Cool."

"Yeah." He noticed her shiver. "Are you cold?"

"Just a little bit."

"Ok. Here." Trunks took off his jacket and handed it to her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The three of them talked, sat, the girls danced, and Trunks brought them t-shirts. Then they walked Allana to her car and on the way there, Carla fell asleep.

"Allana, would you like to have dinner tomorrow nite?"

"I would but I have to baby-sit my baby sister."

"Oh."

"But you can come over anyway. It'll be fun."

"How old is she?"

"About four."

"Cool."

"So this is my number. Call it and I'll give you directions."

"Ok."

"Cool. Then I'll see you tomorrow around five then?"

"Yep. unfortunately, I can't get off early tomorrow."

"That sucks."

"Ditto. I'll see you tomorrow." Trunks nodded and then kissed her on the cheek. "Bye."

"Bye."

Trunks walked to his car and drove to his sister's. When he got there, he went and picked up Carla out of the car and gave her to Goten, because Bra was asleep on the couch. When Goten came back, he dragged Trunks in the kitchen.

"I got her a medium shirt because I didn't know what size to get her." Trunks said and you could tell that he was scared of what Goten was going to do.

"That's good. But what's wrong? You look like you did when you were with Pan."

"Well I'm not with Pan, if that's what you're thinking. I met someone new. Her name's Allana and I'm meeting her at her house to baby-sit her sister."

"That's great. So I should tell Marron that you're not going to be at her party tomorrow."

"Exactly. Just tell her that I have finally found someone new. I'm sure that she will understand."

"Me too. Well you better go. Thanks for bringing her back over here."

"No prob. Bye Goten. Tell Bra that I said hey."

"Ok. Bye."

With that Trunks left. When he got back to his place he fell asleep on his couch dreaming about Allana. He knew that he loved her already and it only took one night.

_ You took all there was to take,_

_And left with an empty plate_

_And you don't care about it, yeah._

_And I, I've given up this game_

_I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care, yeah, yeah, yeah _

The next day came quickly and Trunks really didn't want to get up but go back to sleep because he was having a great dream. But he was really nervous about tonite.

Trunks got ready to go and went to work. His mom was wondering why he looked so happy, but decided not to ask him. When Trunks got to his office, Marron was waiting for him.

"Hey Mar whatcha doing here?" Trunks asked.

"I came because Goten told me that you weren't coming to my party. Personally I don't believe you. So you better tell me the real reason that you aren't coming."

"I wasn't lying. I have really met someone. She is really nice and her name's Allana."

"Oh...and where did you meet her at?"

"The Michelle Branch concert with Carla..." Trunks ended up telling her the whole story.

"And that's it. So I'm really, really nervous about tonite."

"Don't worry about it. You'll be fine. I mean I don't think you've liked anyone else since Pan. Not that I really want to bring that back up or anything."

"I know. You aren't mad at me anymore, are you?"

"No. I wasn't really mad before. I just thought you were trying to get out of it."

"Nope I wouldn't do that. I totally forgot about it when I asked her."

"Don't worry about it. Just try and stop by."

"Ok."

"I have to go. But I'll call you to find out what happened."

"Alright. Bye Mar."

"Bye."

Trunks worked his ass off getting everything done. By 2:30 he had a headache and needed to take a break. So he dialed Allana's number and it rang at least three times.

"Hello?"

Trunks took a deep breath and said, "Hi is Allana there?"

"No she isn't. Can I take a message?"

"Sure...just tell her that Trunks called...but she doesn't have to call me back."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Trunks had absolutely no clue who he just talked to, but he was kind of happy that he didn't have to talk to her. But now he really couldn't wait until tonite.

Since he had everything done, he just left and went back to his place. When he got there, he checked his messages and there was one from Allana because her number showed up on his caller id.

"Message 1... 'Hey Trunks its Bra call me back. It's about Allana. Before you freak out Carla and Goten told me. Talk to ya later. Bye.' Message 2... 'Hi Trunks its Allana. You called. My mom was a little scared. But it's ok. My mom is going to be here. So change of plans. We can do what you want. Call me back. Bye.' Message ends."

So Trunks got on the phone and called her right back. "Hi. Is Allana there?"

"ALLWANA!"

Trunks had to wait awhile until she got to the phone. This gave him time to think.

"Hey Trunks...sorry about that."

"It's ok. I have an idea where to go if you don't mind going to my friend's engagement party."

"No, I don't."

"Cool."

"What exactly do I wear?"

"Anything but jeans."

"Ok. So a dress would be ok?"

"Yep."

They both laughed and then talked some more. She gave him the directions and decided what time to pick her up. They talked for probably a good 45 minutes.

"Ok. So if I have to be at her place by six then that means I have to leave here at five. So I have to get moving."

He took a shower, got dressed, did his hair, and was worried about where to go. Trunks had on khakis and a black button down shirt. He left his place and drove to Allana's, even though he was nervous as hell.

When he got there, she was waiting in a short black dress. Allana got in the car and they drove to Uub and Marron's.

When he got there, they both were nervous, but it wasn't as bad as him. He knew that Pan was going to be there. When they got out of the car, Pan saw them.

_ Could you look me in the eye?_

_And tell me that you're happy now, oohh, oohhh_

_Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,_

_Are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh_

_Are you happy now? _

He could tell that she was pissed and he didn't care. She looked like she was living all right considering she on a top designer dress and a wedding ring. She came over to them.

"Hi. How are you doing?" He asked, trying his hardest to be nice.

"Great."

"How long did it take you to remarry somebody, Pan?"

"At least four months. You should have seen it because it was all over the news."

"Oh. Well sorry I don't have the time."

"Oh so you mean that you actually do work now? That's so amazing."

"Can it." He looked at Allana. "Pan, I'm different now. Actually I think that I found somebody else that loves me for me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well I give you two weeks at tops."

"Be quiet Pan. You'd still be living off of my money if I hadn't been listening. So you're just mad about that."

"So!" That pissed him off. Especially since Pan knew that he wasn't exactly over her yet, but working on it.

"Bye Pan."

He left with Allana. After they got in the car, he drove down the road a ways, and pulled it over. "Sorry about that Allana. I didn't mean for all that to happen or for her to be there."

"It's ok. What happened between you two?"

"She was a girl I use to love... Actually Pan was my wife. I really loved her. But I found out that she was using me for my money. I divorced her at least 26 hours later." Trunks's eyes began to water.

"Wow. That's really fast. But if you..."

"When I married her, I had no idea that was what she was doing. Sure I have had people pretend to love me, but it was only for my money. But I thought that Pan was different. You know...could care less about my money."

"Oh well. That was her not me."

"I know that."

"And you think that I'm going to pretend what I feel just for your money?"

"No...well just a little bit."

"Well I'm not. Who cares about her? I didn't realize you were until you said your name. And believe me you look much cuter in person."

"Thank you."

"So how long exactly has it been since you were last out on a date?"

"With Pan or without?"

"Without."

"About..."

"How long were you married to her?"

"Two years...so that would make it about six."

"Oh. Well you're doing fine. Honest."

"Yay." Trunks ended up laughing and Allana giggled.

Trunks took Allana out to eat at a really fancy restaurant that was Italian. Then they went to get some drinks and then they decided that they better go back to the party. Except then, Trunks had changed his mind and decided to take her home, because was falling asleep in his car.

When Trunks got her there, Allana's mother had freaked out because her daughter was dating somebody rich and famous. Trunks already knew what her mother was going to get her to do. Guess it's safe to say that he really didn't like Allana's mom.

After that Trunks went back to his apartment. He really didn't want to go the party the more he thought about it. Trunks knew that Marron wouldn't be mad at him.

The next day came and Trunks didn't go into work and Allana didn't call either. He didn't think anything about it. The day after that he really didn't do anything. Trunks just wanted Allana to call considering he didn't have her number anymore.

_ Do you have everything you want_

_You can get up and give everything you've got_

_You can't run away from yourself _

Four Years Later

Trunks had been sitting in a Pizza Hut waiting for Carla and Gogeta. But then he got a call from Bra saying that they wouldn't be there. So Trunks left.

When he got outside, he saw Allana and a little baby girl. He knew enough that it wasn't her sister because the girl had to be at least two months old. So Trunks went up and decided to talk to her.

"Hey Allana. Where have you been?" He asked.

"Around."

"Oh."

"Where have you been? I mean you never called me back."

"I honestly lost your number. Carla must have deleted my call list." Trunks said. After a few seconds added, "She does that."

"Oh."

They started walking together to Starbucks. Trunks couldn't help but look at her and know that something was wrong, except he wasn't sure if he should ask. They eventually got there, ordered mocha cappuccinos, and sat at one of the tables.

"So Trunks what have you been doing?" Allana asked as she was checking on the baby.

"Working and taking care of Carla and Gogeta."

"Gogeta?"

"Yeah. Bra and Goten's son. He's about 3."

"That's cool."

"You aren't like engaged or something are you? Because you have a baby." He saw Allana shake her head no and her eyes water. "Allana, what happened?"

"A lot. But I don't want to talk about it here... By any chance can we go to your place?"

"Sure."

So they left and got a cab back to Trunks's apartment. He was really nervous at what she was going to say. He let them inside and went to the guest bedroom, got the playpen and some blankets, and brought it all back to the living room.

"You really didn't have to do that."

"I know, but this way she can lay down on something soft instead of the hard floor."

"Thanks."

Allana put her daughter in the playpen, at least that's what Trunks believed. Once he found out what happened and most importantly who did this was going to pay.

"Allana what happened? I wanna help. I still really like you."

"Ok. But no freaking out on me." Trunks nodded. He knew that he had to agree, even if he didn't want to. "I had a great time that nite you took me to that party. By the way how are they?"

"Married and 5 months pregnant." Trunks said.

"That's good. Anyways...after that I waited for you to call, but you never did. I had already applied for a job in England, but never got it. So I went to Chicago and that was great. I mean I was really good..."

"What were you doing?"

"Dancing at Julliard."

"Cool."

"About a year ago I was walking back to my apartment, when some guy grabbed a hold of me. Honestly Trunks I tired to get out of his grip, but he was too strong. He ..."

"Don't say it. It's ok. You're safe." Trunks said and then Allana crawled into his lap and cried. But soon enough Trunks and Allana were both asleep.

Trunks ended up hearing her little girl, so he carefully moved Allana and got up, and then picked the little girl up.

"What's wrong?" He did all the normal checks that you do when a baby cries. If she just wanted the attention she would've stopped crying. So Trunks went to the kitchen, got out the baby formula, and fixed it. "Listen sweetie, your mommy's sleeping, so I'm here. I'm sorry if it's a little nasty. But it's all I have."

It was finished and the baby was drinking it. But what neither of them knew was that Allana was watching. She couldn't believe how careful he was. So she put her fear of men aside, because she knew that Trunks wouldn't hurt her. So Allana walked up behind him and put her arms his waist. It was then that he realized it.

"Allana, what are you doing up?"

"I heard her cry, but you took care of it."

"Yeah. Its just instinct I guess. I had to do the same thing with Carla and Gogeta."

"Oh. Her name's Gwendalyn."

"That's cool."

"I know."

They stood like that for ten minutes until Gwendalyn ended up asleep. Trunks put her back in her playpen and then promptly kissed Allana. Very much to his surprise, she kissed back.

_ Could you look me in the eye?_

_And tell me that you're happy now, oohh, oohhh_

_Come on tell it to my face or have I been erased, _

_Are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh_

_Are you happy now? _

After about two minutes, they stopped kissing. Trunks saw that she had this weird look in her eyes. Then he got scared.

"Allana we don't have to do anything else honestly. I just missed you so much. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I just freaked out that's all." She paused and looked him in the eye. "I know that you wouldn't hurt me. Because you're not that kind of guy. But I mean...what happened to me was only a year ago..."

"It's ok."

"Good, but can you make me something to eat? Please?" Allana gave him the puppy dog face and he went to make dinner.

About forty-five minutes later it was cooked and they ate. Then sat on the couch and talked.

It has been two years since Allana came back and it's been the best two years of Trunks's life. Allana and Trunks were going out and it was serious. Gwendalyn called him daddy and he was so happy for that.

"Dwaddy me huwgry." Gwendalyn said pulling on his leg.

"Ok."

He fixed Gwendalyn breakfast and she ate. The three of them were living together. "Gwen is your mom up yet?"

She shook her head no and kept eating. So Trunks went to his room, which is where Allana is sleeping, and woke her up.

"Hey why did you do that?"

"Because..." Trunks slipped an 14 karat engagement ring on her finger. "Allana will you marry me?" She nodded and then he kissed her.

Trunks skipped work and the two of them talked about a date for the wedding. They decided on October 14th. That would be two days before his and Pan's wedding, which meant that they only had six months to plan a wedding.

Six Months Later

Today is the day of the wedding. Both Allana Trunks are scared out of their minds.

Finally the wedding started and Allana's bridesmaid's: Marron, Bra, Carla came down the isle followed by Gwendalyn. The bridesmaid's dresses were baby pink and Gwendalyn's flower girl dress was also baby pink. Then Allana came down the isle in a long, flowing white gown. It was much like a princess gown.

The wedding was over and they were both happy. So were all the guests. No one knew how Pan felt, but no one cared since she didn't say anything. But she had been invited because he thought that it would be nice. But by the look in her eyes, she was happy that Trunks was now truly happy too.

_ Would you look me in the eye?_

_Could you look me in the?_

_I've had all that I can take_

_And I'm about to break_

_Cause I'm happy now, ohhh, ohhh_

_Are you happy now? _


End file.
